IF
by KyuKha23
Summary: 'jika'. kata yang dapat menggambarkan berjuta kisah indah yang hanya dapat menjadi angan-angan.
1. Chapter 1

_**i dont want to to describe everything, just find it by yourself**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Cumulonimbus."**_

Laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang, sementara mata cokelatnya menatap ke bawah pada ujung sepatunya. Angin bertiup perlahan, membawa jejak-jejak sisa musim gugur dan hawa awal musim dingin yang beku, beberapa orang berlalu-lalang sementara lelaki itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ah, ingatkan dia bahwa ini sudah pukul 8 malam, seharusnya saat ini dia tidak berada di taman kota seperti ini, seharusnya saat ini dia sedang duduk di meja makan mewah dirumahnya, menerima beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sengit, dan kemudian seretetan ocehan-ocehan basi yang membuat kupingnya panas.

Kyuhyun –lelaki itu- menarik nafas sedalam mungkin sebelum dihembuskannya dengan kasar, bersamaan dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Diliriknya arloji mewah sekelas _rolex_ yang melingkari pegelangan tangannya. Sudah lewat 1 jam dari waktu makan malam. Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya bediri untuk kemudian dibawanya berjalan menyusuri kawasan distrik yang terkenal mewah di seoul, yang membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya berdecak kagum akan keindahannya. Tapi, tidak untuk Kyuhyun, sudah seumur hidupnya dia habiskan di tempat ini, tempat mewah yang nyaris disetarakan dengan kota sekelas _baverly hills_ di California.

Sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa gangnam sering disetarakan dengan _Baverly Hills_ , ah bukan hanya itu, gangnam juga dijuluki sebagai _Baverly hills-_ nya Seoul. sepanjang jalan saat ia melihat di etalase pertokoan yang berjejer disepanjang jalan yang ia lalui dia dapat dengan mudah menemukan barang ber- _merk_ sekelas Gucci, Dolce gabana, Giorgio Armani, dan Hermes. Ah, jangan lupakan pula Mall terbesar dikorea juga terletak disini, dan deretan restoran mewah yang disesaki orang-orang hanya sekedar untuk menuntaskan rasa laparnya atau orang-orang yang sedang mempertahankan gengsinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tau seberapa lama sudah ia berjalan, ketika akhirnya ia telah berada didepan rumah mewah bergaya eropa kuno namun tidak terlihat ketinggalan _mode_. Orang yang melihatnya pasti segera sadar bahwa pemilik rumah ini pasti bukan orang sembarangan. , menyadari keamanan yang ketat diarea tersebut

Dengan beberapa pohon yang menghiasi perkarangan rumah di padu dengan warna lembut, semuanya berbaur menjadi estetika yang menimbulkan kesan hangat. 'Agar keluarga kita selalu sehangat matahari pagi' Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut jika mengingat alasan _eomma_ -nya memilih desain rumah ini. Ah, mungkin rumah ini masih sehangat matahari senja untuk mereka, meski matahari pagi lebih hangat, toh tidak masalahkan kadar kehangatan itu berkurang asal masih bisa dirasakan. tapi Kyuhyun? Apa rumah ini masih tetap hangat untuknya. Ntahlah, dia pun sedang berusaha merasakannya meski berulang kali ia mencoba ia selalu measa gagal untuk dapat merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang? Ku kira kau sudah memiliki rumah lain" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya pada anak tangga ke-3 ketika suara milik salah satu _hyung-_ nya mengintrupsi. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati ke-3 _hyung-_ nya masih berada di ruang TV. Mungkin Kyuhyun sangat lelah, atau memang fikirannya yang sedang melalang buana sehingga tidak sadar bahwa _hyung-_ nya ada disana dan baru tersadar ketika suara Heechul _hyung_ mengintrupsi, _hyung-_ nya yang bermulut tajam. Kyuhyun mengamati mereka dalam diam, Leeteuk – _hyung-_ nya yang tertua - ada disana duduk di Sofa dengan kepala Donghae di pangkuannya, dan Donghae yang merebahkan dirinya disofa dengan kepalanya dipangkuan Leeteuk dan tangannya yang menggenggam _console game_ , dan ada Heechul disana yang duduk dilantai dengan badannya bersandar pada sofa –yang diduduki dan ditiduri Leeteuk dan Donghae- dan tangannya yang juga menggenggam _console game_. Tanpa meberikan jawaban apapun kepada Heechul, Kyuhyun kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Cha! Kau kalah! Hentikan disini, sekarang waktumu untuk tidur _dongie_!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya –lagi- pada anak tangga terakhir ketika suara dari lantai dasar mengusik pendengarannya. Suara lembut itu pasti milik _Hyung_ tertuanya, Leeteuk

" _ne.. ne.. ne_! Aku tidur sekarang. Tapi _hyung_ janji untuk menemaniku sampai aku tertidur _ne_?" kali ini suara yang menyahut terdengar manja. Dan Kyuhyun mengenalinya sebagai suara Donghae.

"Cih, Dasar manja!" dan itu pasti milik Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Oh, Kyunie kau sudah bangun ?" Kyuhyun langsung berhadapan dengan Donghae ketika ia menuruni tangga.

"eum" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam lirih, kemudian beralih menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas dan menarik keluar sebotol air mineral dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"kau tidak ada kuliah hari ini?" lagi, Donghae mengintrupsi dari ruang TV, ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun ada dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

"tidak ada" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil berjalan menuju ruang Tv.

"Baguss! Nanti temani aku menjemput _eomma_ dan _appa_ di Bandara ya? Hari ini mereka pulang dari jepang" Kyuhyun tidak memberi jawaban apapun dia sedang berkutat dengan _playstation_ yang sedang berusaha dihidupkannya.

"Yak! Kyuniee! Kau tidak menjawab?" Kyuhyun melirik dengan ujung matanya ketika mendapati Donghae sedang menggembungkan pipinya. ' _dia lebih tua dariku. Tapi kenapa ia bertingkah seperti bocah 5 tahun'_ fikir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus repot menjemput mereka ke Bandara? Ada _ajhusi_ lee yang akan membawa _eomma_ dan _appa_ pulang!" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ani, jika kita menjemput mereka ke Bandara mereka pasti lebih senang karna merasa kita lebih peduli" balas Donghae. Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli dia mulai berkutat dengn _console game_ ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Eoh? Kyunie juga ikut? Kenapa tidak ikut masuk ?" Nyonya Kim –istri _appa_ nya- berucap diakhiri dengan kalimat tanya, ketika ia mendapati putra bungsu suaminya ada di dalam mobil, duduk dibagian kursi paling belakang.

"aku sudah mengajaknya, tapi ia bersikeras tidak mau ikut _eomma_ " sahut donghae yang baru saja duduk disebelah supir.

"hae menarikku kemari dengan buru-buru, dan tidak memberi kesempatan untuk mengganti pakaianku. Bukankah penampilan seperti ini tidak akan cocok untuk menjemput orang sekelas tuan Cho pemilik dari L.H.K furniture beserta istrinya? Maka dari itu aku lebih memilih menungu disini saja" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan memberikan beberapa penekanan pada beberapa kata dikalimat tersebut. mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang sedari tadi dimainkannya untuk membunuh rasa bosannya sejenak sebelum kembali ia bekutat dengan benda persegi empat di genggamannya.

Suasana didalam mobil mewah type _GL mercedez benz_ mendadak kaku, nyonya kim terlihat canggung dan Donghae yang duduk dibarisan paling depan terlihat terdiam, padahal dia tipikal orang yang cerewet dan ceria tapi kali ini pandangan bocah itu bahkan terlihat sendu seketika. Lain halnya dengan Donghae dan nyonya Kim, Tuan Cho yang duduk di baris kedua bersisian dengan nyonya kim tampal menahan nafasnya dalam kemudian dihembuskannya dengan kasar, rahangnya nampak mengeras telihat jelas ia menahan gejolak emosi.

"panggil dia hyung, dia adalah _hyung_ mu. Dan untuk mengingatkanmu apabila kau lupa. Tuan Cho dan juga istrinya itu adalah _appa_ dan _eomma_ -mu" Tuan Cho berdesis tertahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _Ipad_ miliknya.

"hah.." Suara kekehan tertahan terdengar dari barisan kursi Kyuhyun, suara yang lebih tepat digambarkan sebagai ejekan untuk situasi seperti saat ini.

Tuan Cho geram ia mengepalkan tinjunya dengan erat bahkan kuku-kukunya terlihat memutih. Nyonya kim dengan sigap mengusap lengan tuan Cho berharap itu dapat meredakan amarahnya. Tuan Cho melirik nyonya kim dengan ekor matanya dan ia mendapati wanita-nya tesenyum lembut kearahnya seakan berusaha mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja'. Emosinya mereda untuk saat ini, ya untuk saat ini hingga mereja benar-benar tiba di rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

buat yang nunggu haru-haru kha minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Kha udah nyelesaikan cerita itu dan kemudian kha ganti laptop dan ada beberapa document yang kha lupa tarok dimana dan doc haru-haru salah satunya. dan kha udah abis inspirasi buat itu FF, tapi kha sedang berusaha buat ngetik itu FF lagi, mohon dukungannya ya chingudeul. yang bisa kha berikan sekarang ya FF ini dulu, tolong sarannya ya chingudeul, delete or next?


	2. Chapter 2

Heechul membungkuk hormat ketika kepala keluarga Cho memasuki mansionnya sambil membopong Donghae, dan di temani oleh nyonya Kim disebelah Donghae. Ketika Heechul mengangkat kepalanya sadarlah dia bahwa adiknya itu tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Wajah tuan Cho nampak memerah sementara nyonya Kim di sampingnya terlihat khawatir –seperti biasa jika Donghae _collapse_ -. Dengan langkah cepat dan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Heechul menghampiri mereka, kemudian membantu _appa-_ nya menahan tubuh adiknya, atau lebih tepatnya ia mengambil alih tubuh lemah itu. Donghae tampak begitu lemah, tubuhnya siap jatuh kapan saja jika tidak ada yang membantu menahannya.

Kyuhyun ada dibelakang mereka, tepat 2 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri disana dan menyaksikan semuanya dalam diam. Wajahnya tidak memunculkan ekspresi apapun, pandangan matanya terlihat kelam. Jangan tanya kenapa, karna ia pun tidak tahu pasti apa alasannya. Kyuhyun masih tetap membeku ditempatnya ketika Heechul bergegas membawa Donghae kekamarnya diikuti beberapa pelayan yang tampak panik melihat tuan mudanya _collapse_ –lagi-.

LAGI, kata itu menggambarkan bahwa ini bukan kali pertama pemuda berwajah _childish_ itu berada di kondisi mengkhawatirkan seperti saat ini. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya penghuni mansion Cho menghadapi kondisi seperti ini, namun seberapa seringpun keadaan seperti ini menghampiri mereka tidak ada satupun yang bisa terbiasa dan tidak panik.

Kyuhyun baru akan melangkah menuju kamarnya ketika rasa nyeri menghujam pinggangnya membuatnya menghentikan niatnya.

"ugh" satu erangan lolos dari bibirnya yang kemudian ditekannya rapat-rapat. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam rapat untuk beberapa saat, ia juga menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat berupaya menahan rasa nyeri dan linunya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Kyuhyun terhuyung nyaris jatuh, kakinya terasa lemas namun dengan sedikit -ah tidak maksudku dengan usaha kuat Kyuhyun mampu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak tersungkur. Kyuhyun melirik kesekitar mencari tempat untuknya bisa bersandar barang sejenak tanpa perlu berjalan jauh, dia sepertinya harus menunda niatan awalnya untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman dikamarnya. Dan entah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan dia mendapati sofa panjang yang bisa dia gunakan untuk berbaring sejenak berjarak 5 sampai 6 meter dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Bahkan untuk tetap bertahan berdiri ditempatnya sekarangpun ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Lalu sekarang bagaimana cara bocah itu mencapai sofa itu? Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil 1 langkah maju –oh tunggu itu bukan langkah- pemuda itu hanya menyeret maju sedikit kakinya. Sangat sedikit, kaki itu mungkin hanya bergeser 2-3 cm dari tempat sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Dengan usaha keras yang tak perlu digambarkan Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat merebahkan dirinya di sofa itu. Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung memenuhi pelipis hingga lehernya. Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dengan lenganya ia menghela nafas lega sejenak setelah membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berkutat melawan rasa nyeri dari pinggangnya hingga kakinya, ah tulangnya terasa seperti akan rontok.

Sebelumnya _euisa_ Park, dokter pribadi keluarga Cho –atau lebih tepatnya dokte pribadi Donghae- tiba di mansion mewah itu. Dengan buru-buru ia langsung memasuki kamar Donghae tanpa perlu ditunjukan lagi dimana letaknya. Sejak pertama Donghae menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini Park _euisa_ -lah yang menanganinya dan sejak sat itu pula sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Park _euisa_ mengunjungi kamar tersebut, meski tak jarang Donghae yang harus mengunjungi tempat kerja dan ruangan Park _euisa._

Leeteuk masuk dengan terburu-buru, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring di sofa merah yang tampak nyaman itu. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam rapat namun ia dapat mendengar decitan sepatu beradu dengan lantai mendekat kearahnya dan berhenti tepat didekatnya. Rasa nyeri dipinggangnya sudah mereda meski tak sepenuhnya hilang, tapi Kyuhyun masih butuh sedikit istirahat di sofa itu sejenak sebelum pindah kekamarnya mengingat sebelumnya seluruh tenaganya telah ia habiskan untuk membawanya berada di sofa itu.

"Donghae kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk to the point

"ah~~ Molla" Jawab Kyuhyun malas bahkan dia tidak membuka matanya sekedar untuk menghormati lawan bicaranya. Wajah Leeteuk yang sebelumnya didominasi oleh raut khawatir seketika berubah menjadi keruh. Leeteuk bersiap akan membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sarkasme ketika dia melihat Park _euisa._ Ditinggalkannya Kyuhyun dan berjalan –setengah berlari mengejar _euisa_ yang seumuran dengan _appa-_ nya.

.

.

.

Meja makan itu tampak sunyi, biasanya _namjachildish_ yang saat ini terbaring lemah dikamarnya yang mampu membuat suasana meja makan itu tampak hidup, namun saat ini hanya ada 4 dari 6 orang penghuni mansion Cho duduk disana. Ada tuan Cho yang duduk disisi ujung meja, disisi kanan kepala keluarga itu tampak kosong sementara disisi yang satunya tampak dipenuhi 3 putranya. Leeteuk duduk disisi paling dekat dengannya, di ikuti Heechul disamping Leeteuk, dan Kyuhyun disamping kanan Heechul. Nyonya Kim tidak disana, dia mengantarkan makanan dan menemani Donghae makan dikamarnya. Suasana ruangan sangat hening, hanya dentingan antara sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar hingga akhirnya Leeteuk membuka suara

"Aku bertanya pada Park _euisa_ tentang keadaan Donghae, dan ia menjawab itu karna ia sedikit tertekan. Apa yang membuat _uri_ donghae-ngie tertekan?" Leeteuk memberikan pemaparan yang diakhiri kalimat tanya yang entah itu tujukan untuk siapa.

"menurutmu siapa lagi yang dapat membuat Donghae tertekan dirumah ini, hanya dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan lewat mulutnya tanpa dicerna melalui otaknya" balas Tuan Cho sengan sarkasme, Kyuhyun menghentikan gerak tangannya yang akan menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Kyuhyun menarrik nafas sedalam mungkin.

"OH, DEMI TUHAN KYUHYUN-AH! Tidak bisakan kau gunakan otak pintarmu itu untuk berfikir? Apa kau tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman? Berapa kali sudah kau membuat kondisi Donghae seperti ini? tidak pernahkah kau menyesali perbuatanmu? Apa karna Donghae selalu memaafkanmu dan bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika ia pulih, sehingga kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah ?" Heechul membanting sendok dan garpu dari tangannya, sementara Kyuhyun terpekur beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia mencengkram erat sendok dan garpu ditangannya meluapkan emosinya.

"memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Apakah aku tidak boleh mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan? Bahkan sekarang hakku untuk berbicara pun dirampas?" Kyuhyun tidak memandang satupun dari ketiganyan dia hanya memandang kosong pada hidangan dihadapannya.

"AISHH JINJA!" Heechul berteriak keras dan mencengkram rambutnya frustasi

"kecilkan suaramu chullie, donghae bisa mendengarnya!" Perintah Leeteuk tegas "ini bukan perkara kau boleh atau tidak mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Bukan pula kami ingin merampas hakmu untuk berbicara. Tapi, kau pun tau bagaimana kondisi _uri_ Donghae. Dia tidak seperti kita Kyuhyun-ah. Jangan membuatnya tertekan, itu tidak baik untuk kondisinya" kali ini Leeteuk menasehati Kyuhyun suaranya terdengar lebih lembut dan tenang, tidak seperti Heechul yang menggebu-gebu.

 _'Memintaku untuk menjaga perasaannya? Bukankah ini lucu sementara kalian tak sekalipun bertanya tentang perasaanku, kalian bahkan tidak pernah peduli_ ' Kyuhyun ingin meneriakkan kalimat itu dihadapan ketiga orang itu, tapi pada akhirnya "aku selesai!" hanya 2 kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia melepaskan garpu dan sendok dari tangannya dengan kasar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan bebeberap langkah dari meja makan suara berat _appa_ nya terdengar. Terdengar lirih

"berapa sebenarnya umurmu? berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun-ah! Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menyakitinya dan mulai belajar menerimanya? _Appa_ tau kau hanya cemburu dengan Donghae-ngie" langkah Kyuhyun terhenti dia mendengar dengan jelas kalimat itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis tapi senyum itu terlihat menyedihkan. Dia menunduk untuk beberapa saat dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, pupil matanya terlihat menerawang jauh dan sangat jauh ke masa yang tak mungkin dicapainya –lagi-.

"Kalian memanggilnya dengan nama sayang dan memanggilku hanya seperti orang yang kalian kenal. Seberapa jauh sebenarnya kita _appa hyung?"_ jeda-. ucapan lirih kyuhyun mampu menohok ke-3 orang diruangan itu. "-dan jika aku membuat kalian khawatir tentang ucapanku yang selalu dan akan menyakitinya aku minta maaf. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji akan menjaga jarak dengannya agar aku tidak menyakitinya lagi" Kyuhyun mengambil langkah besar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Seriusan ini itu sebenarnya belum kelar buat chapter ini, tapi berhubung iqa lagi bisa ngepost jadi kha ngepost aja dulu walaupun seadaanya, karna mungkin minggu ini kha bakal super sibuk. banyak dead-line yang harus di kejar.

kha udah usaha banget dan cuma ini yang bisa kha persembahi. maaf untuk segala typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. dan buat yang review juga kha minta maaf karna belum bisa balas satu-satu tapi kha baca semua kok :)

makasih ya kesayangan-kesayangan yang udah mau nyempeti buat comment. ini kha cepet next jujur karna kalian. terimakasih banyak pokoke :*


	3. Chapter 3

Kyuhyun menatap ke cakrawala yang sekarang tengah diliputi oleh warna merah-oranye yang indah. Mereka semua tersebar, bergulung-gulung diatas permukaan langit yang menggelap seperti pemandangan nebula di angkasa raya. Mata pria itu menelusuri setiap jengkal langit, membawanya kembali kemasa 11 tahun silam, saat _appa-nya_ membawa seorang wanita awal 30-an bersama seorang bocah laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya dan berkata bahwa 2 orang itu akan segera menjadi keluarga barunya. Yang ia tau saat itu, dia akan mendapatkan _eomma_ baru yang menggantikan _eomma_ nya yang sudah menghadap Tuhan. Ditambah dia akan mendapat bonus satu _hyung_. Ouh, sungguh saat itu membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Membayangkan dia akan mendapatkan kembali sosok wanita yang akan membangunkannya di pagi hari, menggendongnya, mengusap kepalanya, menciumnnya ouh sungguh saat itu Kyuhyun masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami bahwa dunia tidak se-simple yang ia bayangkan. Kyuhyun masih ingat bagaimana kedua hyung-nya memberontak tidak terima saat itu. Tapi Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya mampu meyakinkan Heechul dan Leeteuk hingga akhirnya mereka menerima, menerima 'anggota baru keluarga' Cho.

Kyuhyun adalah yang paling tampak bahagia saat pernikahan itu berlangsung, senyumnya tak kunjung memudar selama acara. Dia menarik lengan Donghae dan membawa bocah laki-laki 10 tahun itu berkeliling,mencobai berbagai kue yang disediakan pihak _catering_ , kedua bocah sungguh tampak sangat menikmati status baru mereka sebagai saudara. Ya saat itu! Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun merasakannya, merasakan perubahan besar dihidupnya. Donghae anak yang manis, baik, lucu dan penurut, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya dapat diterima oleh keluarga Cho ditambah Kondisi Donghae tidak seperti dia dan _hyung_ nya, 'Donghae sedikit lebih spesial' begitu kata _appa_ nya. Membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada Donghae hingga ia merasa tersisihkan. _Appa_ dan _hyungdeul_ nya tak pernah lagi mengusap puncak kepalanya, menggelitiknya, menggendongnya, dan membawanya duduk dipangkuannyan tapi semua hal itu, semua hal yang tidak lalukan –lagi- dengannya mereka lakukan dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun..." Astaga. Dia meneguk ludahnya begitu dia merasakan jantungnya seakan dipacu dua kali lebih cepat. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ini sudah pukul 12 malam, sudah 2 minggu sejak insiden di **meja makan** waktu itu, dan Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya dia menjaga jarak dari Donghae. Tidak dia tidak hanya menjaga jaraknya dari Donghae, dia bahkan menarik dirinya dari lingkungan keluarganya. Dia tidak lagi ikut makan bersama keluarganya, dia selalu pulang larut malam diwaktu yang pas menurutnya saat Donghae telah terbuai dimimpinya, disaat suasana rumah sudah sepi saat seluruh penghuninya sudah menikmati kenyamanan ruang pibadi masing-masing. Dan ada apa malam ini? dia terpekur saat mendapati keluarganya –minus Donghae masih dalam kondisi sadar berkumpul diruang santai yang nyaman dan hangat.

Kyuhyun nyaris menekuk pipinya keatas saat dia menarik kesimpulan atas gemuruh difikirannya, bahwa keluarganya masih khawatir dengannya sehingga mereka rela menunggunya saat mereka seharusnya mereka terbuai nikmat dengan kasur empuk dikamar mereka. Ya dia nyaris saja tersenyum ketika akhirnya kalimat tuan Cho memusnahkan senyumnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Ingin menjadi berandalan?"

Kyuhyun mengeraskan ekspresinya. Dalam situasi seperti ini, dia telah belajar untuk diam karena jikalau pun dia membuka mulut untuk membela diri, dirinya tetap yang akan bersalah.

"Apakah aku tidak pernah mengajarimu _atitude_ sehingga kau bertindak seperti seorang tak berpendidikan? Terlibat pertengkaran ditengah malam, apa kau ingin mencoret nama baikku?" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berfantasi untuk beberapa saat, 'jika' _eomma_ nya masih hidup mungkin saat-saat seperti ini akan lebih mudah dilalui, ada orang yang menenangkan _appa_ nya, meredakan sulut amarah itu atau paling tidak ada yang mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali membuka wajahnya, Kyuhyun mendapati kedua _hyung_ nya duduk disofa dengan tatapan yang juga menyiratkan _'tanggung apa yang sudah kau lakukan'_ dan disisi lain ia mendapati istri ayahnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lebih teduh dan lembut.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dengan menjadi berandalan tak tahu aturan seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Jawab aku CHO KYUHYUN!"

Menarik napas, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menatap wajah memerah ayahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal hina yang ada di pikiran _Appa_ saat ini."

Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan helaan nafas lelah. Dan berapa kalipun ayahnya memanggilnya ia tidak berbalik, atau sekedar menoleh. ...karna dia tau, sekalipun dia berbalik memeluk ayahnya, bukan kehangatan lagi yang akan dirasakannya tapi rentetan kekecewaan yang memperpanjang rasa sakit hatinya.

.

Kyuhyun baru selesai mencuci wajahnya ketika pintu kamarnya dimasuki seseorang. Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya hingga beberapa lipatan muncul dikeningnya. Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kamarnya dengan senyuman menyesal. Kyuhyun mengenal wanita itu sebagai istri ayahnya, atau kata lainnya adalah ibu tirinya.

"kau belum tidur?" basa-basi konyol menurut Kyuhyun, sudah jelas dia masih berdiri dengan mata rusanya yang terbuka lebar, apa masih belum cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan bahwa dirinya masih sepenuhnya sadar.

"aku baru akan tidur jika saja kau tidak memasuki kamarku" Tapi Kyuhyun masih tetap menjawabnya. Komunikas itu terlihat begitu dingin, ada jurang pemisah besar diantara keduanya.

"Kyuhyunie..."

"kita tidak seakrab itu, hingga kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu nyonya" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong dengan wajahnya yang tak acuh. Entahlah salahkan otak anak itu yang terlalu cepat memekanisme apapun yang difikirannya diubah ke bentuk kalimat yang kemudian meluncur cepat melalui bibirnya tanpa melewati proses filterisasi.

Kim Sa Eun –ibu tiri Kyuhyun atau istri Tuan Cho- mencoba menguasai napasnya yang memberat. Demi Tuhan! Sungguh, ia menyanyangi anak-anak suaminya seperti ia menyanyangi Donghae. Tidak terbesit fikirannya untuk membeda-bedakan mereka, terlebih Kyuhyun, sangat mudah untuknya menyanyangi Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Dia masih ingat bagaimana saat pertama kali dia datang kerumah ini. Kyuhyun hanya bocah berumur 9 tahun kala itu, bocah itu sangat menggemaskan dan begitu lucu. Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya saat itu, memintanya menyuapi makan setiap hari, meminta menemaninya tidur saat waktu tidur, lalu apa sekarang ini? mengapa ia merasa ucapan Kyuhyun menohok hatinya? Seakan benar bahwa ia tidak sedekat itu untuk memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan sayang?

Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun pun terpekur, ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati untuk kata-kata yang telah dikeluarkannya. Tidak seharusnya dia berucap sekasar itu kepada istri ayahnya yang harus diakuinnya sebenarnya memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." panggil nyonya Cho –lagi. Kyuhyun mengangkat pandangannya dari lantai kamarnya. "...maafkan _appa_ mu. Dia hanya terlampau khawatir padamu, dan sedikit tersulut emosinya" sambung nyonya Cho saat pandangan matanya dan Kyuhyun bertemu.

"dia _appa_ ku, lalu kenapa anda meminta maaf?"

"aku istri-nya. Dan kau akui ataupun tidak secara hukum aku adalah ibumu. Sudah seharusnya aku menjadi penengah diantara kalian. Meluruskan segala kesalahpahaman antara kalian. Memperbaiki kondisi kalian" Kim Sa Eun tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun.

"lalu jika itu tugasmu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya tadi, saat _appa_ memarahiku?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada sengit

Nyonya Cho memejamkan matanya " ada jarak imajiner diantara kita yang tak harus kukatakan kan?" nyonya Cho menelisik ke Kyuhyun., mengamati ekspresi anak bungsu suaminya "meskipun aku adalah istrinya, dan aku secara hukum adalah ibumu aku tetap tak memiliki hak untuk menyela percakapan 'serius' kalian, terlebih jika dia sedang menasehatimu" sambung nyonya Cho

Untuk beberapa saat kyuhyun membenarkan ucapan Sa Eun dan memuji cara fikirnya. Disisi lain dia juga memuji kemampuan _appa_ nya dalam memilih wanita pendampingnya. Kim Sa Eun dan Ibu kandungnya adalah dua wanita yang menjadi pendamping ayahnya dan keduanya benar-benar bukan wanita cantik yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang yang dihasilkan ayahnya, tapi keduanya adalah wanita cerdas yang selalu membuatnya kagum dengan cara fikirnya.

"bagaimana kondisi Donghae _hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan tanpa basa-basi. Nyonya Cho mengulum senyumnya.

"Dia baik, sangat baik bahkan hingga bisa membuat seisi rumah repot hari ini" jawab Nyonya Cho

"Syukurlah..."

"yang sekarang harus kau khawatirkan justru dirimu kyunie. Kau lihat, betapa pucatnya kulitmu dan kemana perginya pipi _chubby_ mu?" sahut nyonya Cho.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua tangannya dipipinya dan dia dapat merasakan tangannya menyentuh tulang pipinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas mengingat terakhir kali ia menge _chek_ berat badannya jarum timbangan bergeser banyak ke kiri. Dan sepertinya sekarang ia harus melakukan penge _chek_ an lagi untuk memastikan kearah mana kali ini jarum itu bergeser –lagi.

.

.

.

 **hai semua, kha balik lagi nih bawa cerita absurd ini. ini cerita baru semalam kha tulis tanpa inspirasi apa-apa. dan hari ini belum sempat ngedit kha langsung main upload aja. jadi maaf aja kalo typo betebaran dimana-manan.. kha berusaha update ASAP ni, kha ngak banyak bat kata-kata penutup karna kha tau kalian juga pasti males lagi, bye bye and luph ya pemirsahhhhh :***


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang dan nyaris terjengkang jika saja Changmin tidak menahannya. Pipinya memerih karena tamparan dari sang ayah, ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menerima jejak 5 jari dipipinya dari _appa_ -nya.

"TERLIBAT PERTENGKARAN DIKAMPUS! DAN TIDAK PULANG SELAMA 3 HARI, MAU JADI APA KAU SEBENARNYA HAH?" Kemarahan tuan Cho sudah sampai diubun-ubun.

Kyuhyun bergeming, Sungguh Tubuhnya bahkan belum pulih. Dia baru saja –dan seharusnya masih harus berada di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit dan menerima beberapa perawatan untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi, Kyuhyun justru melarikan diri dari rumah sakit hanya karena ayahnya yang menelponnya menanyakan dimana dirinya, dan memintanya untuk pulang dengan nada khawatir. Dan apa ini? kemana perginya nada khawatir beberapa saat lalu? Mengapa ia langsung dihadiahi tamparan keras begitu memasuki rumahnya.

"Tuan—" Changmin mengeram kesal setelahnya, dia berniat akan menyampaikan kebenaran, jika saja Kyuhyun tidak mencengkram erat lengannya. Ia –Changmin, yang menemani Kyuhyun, bahkan 5 hari belakang tidak lebih dari 2 jam sehari dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia yang paling tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Changmin dengan jelas memahami kearah mana ucapan tuan Cho, pertengkaran itu, Kyuhyun bersamanya saat itu. Saat 1 dari 3 orang teman kampus yang menghampiri mereka menjelek-jelekan Kim Sa Eun –ibu tiri Kyuhyun-. Mereka mengungkit latar belakang Sa Eun bukan sebagai wanita baik-baik, karna dia memiliki anak entah dari pria mana. Mereka juga mengatakan Sa Eun adalah perempuan materialistik, yang menikahi tuan Cho hanya karna harta. Mereka juga mengatakan betapa bodohnya tuan Cho yang mau menerima wanita seperti itu, dan anak haram yang dibawanya. Mendengar keluarganya dijelek-jelekkan Kyuhyun tentu saja marah, dia menghajar ketiga orang yang dengan berani menjelek-jelekkan keluarganya, Hingga akhirnya ia terlibat pertengkaran.

Pertengkaran selesai, ketika setelahnya Changmin melihat keringat dingin memenuhi wajah hingga leher Kyuhyun, mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan bibirnya ia gigit hinggi memucat. Changmin dengan cepat menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi dan dengan segera ia melarikan Kyuhyun kerumah sakit, hingga akhirnya anak itu-Kyuhyun- dipaksa untuk tinggal sementara disana. Menjalani perawatan yang harusnya secara rutin ia lakukan.

Dan untuk itu semua, apa yang Kyuhyun terima saat ini sungguh membuat Changmin miris. Jika tau akan seperti ini, ia mungkin akan berusaha lebih kuat lagi menahan Kyuhyun saat ia ingin melarikan diri dari bangsal yang tidak nyaman itu, Changmin mungkin tak akan gentar ketika Kyuhyun mengancamnya, dan dia mati-matian merutuki kebodohannya yang justru membantu Kyuhyun melaikan diri dan membawanya ke tempat ini.

Ketika akhirnya Changmin melihat Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat dan meminta maaf, ia menghentakkan kakinya berulang-ulang kali dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kuat.

.

Donghae sedang serius menonton kartun kesukaannya **_finding nemo_** ketika sebuah tangan lentik menggelitiknya membuatnya menggeliat geli.

"YAK! Hyuunngg—" sambil tertawa Donghae berteriak "aku terlewatkan bagian serunya, ini karena teukie hyung" lanjut donghae, bibirnya naik beberapa centi, persis seperti bocah 5 tahun yang sedang merajuk.

'kau sudah menontonnya 15 kali _saengie_ " Leeteuk menyahut, ia memindahkan tangannya dari tubuh Donghae, dan membawa tubuhnya duduk disisi adiknya.

"Aku menyukainya, aku bahkan akan menontonnya hingga 85 kali lagi" sahut Donghae sengit. Leeteuk tersenyum maklum dan akhirnya hanya ikut menontonnya.

Dahi Leeteuk mengerut saat pandangannya terarah pada anak tangga, dan mendapati Changmin tengah melangkah turun. Changmin terlihat termenung dengan pandangan mata yang kelam, itu cukup membuat Leeteuk terheran, karna 15 tahun mengenal bocah yang ia juluki 'ting listrik' itu sejak ia menjadi teman _oh-so-dearly-nya_ Kyuhyun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pandangan kelam dari bocah itu. Bahkan saat Changmin hanya berada 1 atau 2 meter dari Leeteuk, Changmin tidak sekedar menyapanya, ia menatap kedepan tapi pandangan matanya kosong. Ia berjalan lurus hingga tubuh tingginya hilang dibalik pintu utama mansion mewah keluarga Cho.

" _Hyung_.." Panggil Donghae dengan suara pelan. Leeteuk tidak menyahut, tapi dia mebalikkan wajahnya kembali menatap Donghae sebagai respon.

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang" jeda, Leeteuk tidak menyahut. "Tapi _appa_ memarahinya sangat keras" Lanjut Donghae, kali in serial Nemo tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Matanya memang terarah kearah Tv berukuran 49 inch itu, tapi tak jauh beda dari _namja_ 'tiang listrik' tadi, kali ini pandangan mata Donghae pun kosong.

"Itu salahnya _saengi._ Dia nakal, terlibat petengkaran bahkan tidak pulang hampir 3 hari. _Appa_ hanya tidak tau cara menyampaikan rasa khawatirnya. Jadi jika tidak ingin dimarahi _appa_ kau jangan sepertinya _arrachi?"_ Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan, dia tau Donghae masih terfikir soal ayah mereka yang marah. Karna tuan Cho bukan orang pemarah apalagi didepan Donghae.

"Tapi _appa_ menamparnya" oke. Sampai sini Leeteuk cukup terkejut. Seingatnya _appa-_ nya bukanlah orang yang mudah melayangkan pukulan.

Heechul tak kalah terkejut mendengarnya. ia baru saja pulang dari kantor, berniat akan ikut bergabung menonton serial favorite Donghae saat dia mendengar cerita Donghae, hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"dan dia tidak terlihat baik-baik saja _hyung_ , dia sangat pucat dan telihat lemas" dan sebagai seorang kakak, mendengar bahwa adiknya tidak baik-baik saja rasa khawatir yang besar mendesak Leeteuk dan Heechul untuk memastikan keadaan Kyuhyun

.

Leeteuk berjalan pelan menyusuri lantai 2 rumahnya. Sebelumnya dia meminta izin untuk kembali kekamar meninggalkan Donghae dengan serial nemo-nya. Tapi ketika samapi di lantai 2 dia justru berjalan berlawanan arah dari arah kamarnya hingga ia berhenti di kamar paling ujung koridor. Leeteuk lama memandangi pintu becat putih yang dihiasi replika dari _police line_. Ada juga hiasi lain betuliskan ' _don't enter'._ Leeteuk meragu beberapa saat, tangannya dibawanya menyentuh kenop pintu. Namun belum sempat ia memutar untuk membukanya dia sudah melepaskannya lalu berjalan berbalik arah, menuju kamarnya.

Heechl disana, menyaksikan bagaimana Leeteuk batal memasuki kamar Dongsaeng terkecil mereka. Heechul menggeleng lemah, ia selalu heran dengan sikap plin-plan dan penuh keragu-raguan Leeteuk. Menurutnya sebagai anak pertama leeteuk harus bersikap lebih tegas dan konsisten. Setelah bunyi pintu kamar Leeteuk tedengar ditelinganya, Heechul menjejak beberapa anak tangga lagi yang membawanya dilantai 2. Seperti halnya Leeteuk Heechul juga berjalan berlawanan arah dari kamarnya, hingga sampai didepan kamar Kyuhyun.

Mungkin sebelumnya Heechul meremehkan sikap Leeteuk yang penuh keraguan-raguan, tapi pada kenyataannya saat ia dihadapkan pada kondisi yang sama, berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan membukanya Heechul pun terlihat ragu. Ntah apa yang membuatnya ragu hanya sekedar untuk membuka pintu kamar adiknya dan memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Heechul berulang kali meyakinkan diri hingga tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan memutarnya dengan cepat, karna Heechul takut jika ia tidak melakukannya dengan cepat dia akan berakhir seperti Leeteuk.

Heechul mlangkah masuk, untuk beberapa saat ia tertegun. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia memasuki kamar ini, Heechul bahkan tidak menginggatnya. Heechul melirik sekitar, kamar ini masih sama dinding dengan wallpaper coklat mengelilinginya dari arah jam 12 dari tempatnya berdiri ada jendela bertirai putih yang menghubungakan dengan balkon, dan arah jam 11 dari tempatnya berdiri ada lemari kaca berisi piagam dan piala yang diperoleh Kyuhyun dai olimpiade matematika yang pernah diikutinya namun sebagian besarnya lagi dari berbagai event renang yang diikutinya yang nyaris selalu dimenangkannya lagi, piala dan piagam itu berbagi ruang yang sama dengan _action figure_ favorite kyuhyun. Lalu ada rak buku, meja belajar, komputer, dan berbagai alat elektonik perlengkapan game Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya mata Heechul berhenti di tempat tidur king size milik Kyuhyun. Tunggu tapi kemana bocah itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada dikamarnya. 'Sudah pasti ia keluar lagi' fikir heechul, jadi Heechul juga berniat meninggalkan kamar itu. Tapi, angin yang berhembus melalui jendela besar yang menghubungkan dengan balkon membuat Heechul tersadar ia belum memeriksa balkon. Seingat Heechul dulu tempat itu adalah favorite Kyuhyun jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik, atau mungkin sekarangpun masih seperti itu. Jadi Heechul berbalik arah menuju balkon, dan benar saja Kyuhyun ada disana duduk dikursi santai, sunset yang juga pemandangan favoritenya tersaji dihadapannya. Heechul mendekat hingga tepat dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Heechul memanggil Kyuhyun tapi tidak ada respon darinya. Heechul mencoba lagi namu tetap sama, hingga akhirnya dengan kesal heechul memukul pundak Kyuhyun. Tapi heechul justru terpekur ketika telapak tangannya merasa basah dari baju kyuhyun, Heechul membawa dirinya maju untuk meliht Kyuhyun lebih dekat. Dan ia makin dikejutkan, Kyuhyun ternyata tidak duduk santai menikmati matahari terrbenam. Bocah itu justru sudah terkulai lemas, matanya terpejam dan keringat dingin memenuhi wajah dan lehernya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai semua, i am back. hahah sapa juga yang peduli yak. hahaha... ngk papa deh kalo ngak ada yang peduli juga, pokoknya kan gua udah nuntasi kewajiban gua yak xD . dan buat kalian semua gua benar-benar minta maaf banget yak chapter ini lama, soalnya kan you knowlah gua kan sibuk gitu, ak elah, hahah gua cuma becanda kok, jan ambil serius ya. 2 minggu kemarin gua harus nyiapin tulisan ilmiah gua, jadi ya gitu, ini tertelantarkan. tapi begitu selesai gua kebet terus nulis ini, dan gu update ASAP banget ini. ah ya sorry ya, dan buat kalian yang galau nunggu karna gua gk update2 kalian bisa add fb gua ya. kalian bisa nanyak2 disitu, dan kali emang gua ada halangan kagak bisa update gua bakal bilang disana, nsms fb gua 'Qha Sparkyu'. oke deh, gua pamit dulu yak


End file.
